Safe Harbor (episode)
Safe Harbor is the fifth episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 191st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis NCIS and CGIS conduct a joint-investigation when a Coast Guard officer is shot dead during a night-time examination of a mysterious ship with the NCIS team soon discovering that Lebanese family has been secretly stowing away on the ship and begin questioning them but some of the family are not who they claim to be. Things later take a turn for the worse when Abby discovers evidence suggesting that a potentially devastating terrorist attack is about to happen, one that if successful could completely destroy half of the Norfolk Naval Base while Tony, McGee and Ziva with Borin's help attempt to find the right woman for Gibbs. Prologue It's late night at the Norfolk Harbor. A lone Coast Guard vessel sails through the water, the speaker talking to the giant ship and stating that they've entered United States territorial waters with the speaker also announcing that United States Coast Guard agents are boarding for inspection and to respond. Seconds later, Petty Officer Third Class Kyle Sterling and Petty Officer Third Class Ben Cooper, wearing visible orange jackets and carrying guns arrive on the ship, having scaled it via a ladder, Once he's checked the area, Sterling states that it's clear. He then holsters his gun and produces his rifle. He also examines that smugglers come all this way just to run out of gas. Cooper agrees, stating that it looks like they decided to swim the last stretch. As they walk deeper into the area, Sterling wonders if they're taking bets in regards to the cargo before asking Cooper what does he think? Drugs? Weapons? "Unnamed tramp DIW off the coast of Norfolk? Eh", Cooper says. He believes it's probably a load of knock-off sunglasses. "United States Coast Guard!", Sterling yells. There's no respond. Sterling believes that the smugglers bailed. Cooper agrees, telling Sterling to radio the ship and have them scan the water for anyone who didn't realize it's ten miles to shore. Sterling has lowered his weapon, something having gotten his interest. Suddenly, gunfire erupts, causing the two CGIS agents to duck. Cooper gets hit and falls to the ground as Sterling ducks behind some crates with Sterling calling Cooper but there's no reply from Cooper whatsoever. It then cuts to Sterling who's now behind the crate, his gun drawn as he reports that shots have been fired on deck and that there's a man down. Act One Act Two At the crime scene, Gibbs tells NCIS Director Leon Vance that he's kind of busy with Vance stating that he knows and that's why he called before asking for an update. "Family wants asylum", Gibbs explains. "We want a killer". Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Abigail Borin Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Clayton Jarvis